


The Hero and The Villain

by LoannTheWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (It's not Prinxieceit, Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unrequited Love, but it seems like it... Roceit is endgame! :P )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoannTheWriter/pseuds/LoannTheWriter
Summary: Deceit realises that he has fallen in love with the wrong person, which leads to him seeking advice from Patton.This fic is Past-Anciet, Unrequited-Prinxiety, with side Logicality and Roceit as the main ship.





	The Hero and The Villain

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations! This my second Sanders Sides fic. Unlike last time this takes place in the mindpalace and it's Roceit, not Prinxiety.
> 
> There's some side Logicality sprinkled in there as well. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Deceit was panicking. 

He had just fallen in love with the wrong person. He had fallen in love with the hero. 

He sighed and sat down on his bed, putting his hat to the side. 

Why him?   
Why did he always fall in love with the people that got too close? First Virgil and now Roman. 

He just wanted a friend. Someone he could talk to, joke with, sing with and trust. 

They had become friends almost immediately after Can Lying Be Good. They had bonded over their similar taste in movies, music, their love for theatre and acting. 

It was the first time in a long while that Deceit had truly felt happy. 

Now, a week after the courtroom scenario, Deceit thought it would've been best if they had never become friends. 

He stood up from the bed in frustration and threw his hat at the wall. He just wanted it to go away. 

“Why is it always like this!?” He shouted, knowing that no one would hear. 

“Why!?” He asked again, but no answer.

“Is this a punishment for something? I know that I'm not a good person, but did this really have to happen?” 

Deceit waited for an answer, but the room was as quiet as ever. 

He sank back down onto the bed. He was never going to get an answer. 

The next day Deceit had made up his mind. He was going to visit Patton for advice. 

 

He didn't particularly want to, but he knew that the only one who could help was Patton. 

This was going to be sooo fun. 

 

Deceit sank down and plopped up in Patton’s room. 

The older side wasn't there so he sat down on a chair, nervously fidgeting with his hat that he held in his hands. 

He waited for ten minutes before a smiling and blushing Patton showed up. 

Patt didn't seem to notice that he was there, since he walked directly over to the bed and flopped down. He seemed lovesick. 

Deceit wasn't sure of what he should do, so he stood quietly. 

Soon enough, Patton sat up on the bed and opened his eyes. 

His face went pale as soon as he saw Deceit. 

“AAAAAA!” He screamed in surprise and jumped off the bed. 

“Sorry, I didn't-” Deceit said standing up from the chair. 

“No, no it’s alright. You just… scared me kiddo.” 

“Apologies.” 

“As I said it's alright, now are you here to torment me or for advice?” Patton asked sitting down again. 

“Advice.” 

“Well, come on here and sit down. Let's drink some tea and talk, shall we?” He asked summoning tea cups, a bottle of milk and tea in a kettle. 

“Oh.” Deceit was surprised, he didn't expect Patton to treat him so nicely.   
“Okay.” He sat down next to Patton, silently taking a cup. 

“So, what's on your mind?” He asked gently, pouring tea in Deceit’s cup. 

“I… I have… I have fallen in love with the wrong person.”

“I see. Does this person hurt you?”

“No.” 

“Does this person dislike you?” 

“No.” 

“Does this person care about you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then can you explain how this person is the wrong one? It seem reasonable to fall in love with them.” Patton said calmly sipping his tea. 

“Because he's too kind! He’s funny, sarcastic, he understands me and we can be together without any effort. He’s the hero and I'm the villain. I shouldn't be friends with him.” Deceit trailed of feeling tears forming in his human eye. 

“Hey, it's alright, kiddo.” Patton put his own cup and Deceit’s cup, placing them to the side, before pulling Deceit into a hug.   
“We all fall in love, or at least can feel different kinds of love, not all people fall in love or experience romantic attraction, but we all can care for someone. Yeah, maybe the person is the wrong person, but only when it's hurting us. If both feel the same way and makes sure that the other one is doing well, then it's not the wrong person.” He said calmly, not letting go of the other. 

Deceit slowly put his arms around Patton, it was nice to be comforted. 

 

“-'re positive that it was Roman he was talking about, Patton?” Logan asked the other side looking up at him from his spot in Patton’s lap. He had his legs stretched out over the sofa, and his head in Patton’s lap, the book that he had been reading was now discarded on the floor. 

“Absolutely! He spoke of someone who he called “the hero” and who else, but Roman, calls themselves that?” 

“True that, Patton.” Logan said and smiled fondly. 

“Now, about Roman-”

“What about me?” A voice asked, followed by a man in a pyjamas with the words “World's most Handsome Prince” on it. He went down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. 

“Nothing! We’re working on a surprise.” Patton said trying to hide the conversation from him. 

“Mhm.” Logan agreed, nodding. 

“Well, I was actually looking for you Padre, but you weren't in your room.” Roman sat down on the floor. 

He didn't notice Deceit standing on the stairs, holding a pillow. He looked ashamed and almost on the verge of crying.

“Kiddo?” Patton stood up and walked over to him.   
“Do you need to talk?” He asked gently holding his hand. If he had turned around then he would've noticed the jealousy in Roman and Logan’s eyes. Instead he just noticed how Deceit seemed to shrink. 

“Are you alright, Mr. Mistruths?” The fanciful side asked when he saw how uncomfortable Deceit looked. 

“Yesss.” The other hissed, clearly lying. He was a bad liar for someone with the name “Deceit”, but whatever. 

“Okay… shall we talk in my room?”

“Please.” 

Roman took Deceit’s hand in his before turning to Patton.   
“We'll talk later, and I think that you and Logan will come with a happy announcement soon.” 

Logan’s eyes widened and he stood up and walked over to them. He gave Roman a stern look, before Roman sank away with Deceit. 

 

“So, what happened?” Roman asked, still not letting go of Deceit. 

“I… I have fallen in love with the wrong person and Virgil found out.” Deceit said breaking down.

Whenever they were alone, all barriers and acts were gone. They had nothing to prove to each other and they enjoyed each other's company. 

“And what did he do?” 

“He shouted at me. Yelling things about how I would hurt this person, how I was just manipulating them.” 

“Oh, darling.” Roman pulled Deceit into a hug, the two of them clinging onto each other desperately.   
“What happened between you two?” 

“... I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me.” Deceit said, not noticing how hurt Roman looked due to them hugging.   
“It wasn't the best relationship. We used to be good friends, but some people, even though they're friends, doesn't work in a relationship. We got in many disagreements, and eventually only he had feelings left. I broke up. He was hurt and confused. He thinks I manipulated him.” 

“So, now he thinks you're doing that towards someone else?” Roman let go of Deceit. 

“Yes, and he thinks that I'm not actually in love with that person.”

“Who?” 

Deceit froze. He didn't want to tell Roman. Roman would probably just laugh at him or decide to not be with him, since they're meant to be enemies.   
“I don't want you to know.” He said instead, mentally facepalming. 

“What do you mean?

“You'll laugh.”

“I promise you, I won't.”

Deceit looked at Roman and took his hand in his own. 

“Okay, but first I want to tell you my name.” Deceit was afraid. He didn't want to keep making the same mistakes over and over again. If he had looked up, then he would've noticed Virgil listening to the conversation between the two sides. 

Virgil was trying not to cry. First his ex had shown up and now, when Virgil was about to confess to Roman, Virgil had been too late. 

“Alright.” Roman said with a smile and shifted on the bed, trying to ignore how quickly his heart was beating. He didn't notice Virgil either. 

“It's Ethan.” De-... no, Ethan said looking up. Virgil had left, so he would never know that he had been there. 

“Oh! Both you, me and Logan has names that ends with “an”!” Roman exclaimed happily. 

Ethan smiled softly and placed his hat on the bed.   
“And the person that I am interested in… is you.” He avoided looking in Roman’s eyes. 

The silence was painful. 

Ethan hated it. 

Roman was just quiet. 

Ethan was serious… wasn't he? 

Unsure if Ethan was playing with him or not, Roman looked at him and notice the embarrassment in his face. Ethan hadn't been joking. 

“Hey, Ethan?”

“Yes?” 

“I like you too.” Roman whispered and Ethan immediately looked up at him, surprise evident on his face. 

“Really!?” His tone was happy and he allowed himself to smile. 

“Really.” Roman replied, just before Ethan pulled him back into a hug and kissed him.

Now, it wasn't often Roman or Ethan fell in love with someone, so this moment was very rare. Therefore I won't tell you about how it went or what more happened, and I’ll let them have this moment alone; however I can just say that the two sides were both happy for once. 

But what I’ll tell you is that two other sides also got together. The two oldest sides, had finally, after many years, worked up the courage to tell the other about their feelings.   
They had had a weird conversation, that eventually lead to both of them realising neither of them were particularly good at handling their own emotions. 

And I'll also tell you that one side didn't get his happy ending. I’m sure you all know who.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free comment something! I'd love to hear your opinion and thoughts. :)


End file.
